fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
IADIS
Background An event in Italy in 2011. Call for Papers * Deadline for submissions (new date): 28 February 2011 IADIS INTERNATIONAL CONFERENCE E-DEMOCRACY, EQUITY AND SOCIAL JUSTICE 2011 Rome, Italy, 20- 22 July 2011 http://www.edemocracy-conf.org/ part of the IADIS Multi Conference on Computer Science and Information Systems (MCCSIS 2011) Rome, Italy, 20 - 26 July 2011 http://www.mccsis.org * Conference background and goals This conference aims to encourage and foster efforts of researchers and practitioners by sharing cutting-edge research, innovations, models, theories and strategies that address issues and challenges related to cultivating online communities for grassroots democracy, equity and social justice. * Format of the Conference The conference will comprise of invited talks and oral presentations. The proceedings of the conference will be published in the form of a book and CD-ROM with ISBN, and will be available also in the IADIS Digital Library (accessible on-line). The conference proceedings will be submitted for indexing to INSPEC, EI Compendex, Thomson ISI, ISTP and other indexing services. * Best Papers Selected authors of best papers will be invited to submit extended versions of their papers to selected journals (i.e. IADIS International Journal on Computer Science and Information Systems (IJCSIS - ISSN: 1646-3692) including journals from INDERSCIENCE Publishers. * Types of submissions Full papers, Short Papers, Reflection Papers, Posters/Demonstrations, Tutorials, Panels and Doctoral Consortium. All submissions are subject to a blind refereeing process. * Topics for this conference include, but are not limited to: Citizenship *Unleashing the power of citizens in developing countries to use the Internet to drive their own social & political development agenda Digital divide: * Achievement of equity by bridging the digital divide and promoting critical and digital literacies Participation: * Provision of effective online platforms for meaningful participation of citizens Access * Optimization of wider access to democratic dialogues through successful community cultivation Community cultivation * Enhance the benefits of social development interventions through the use of digital, wireless and mobile technologies for cultivating communities to conduct inquiry and socio-political action Sustainability * Facilitating sustainable grassroots, bottom up co-created solutions and approaches to leadership, human rights, and civil society development E-mentoring * Reports and reflections on the successes and failures of deploying e-mentoring strategies for raising political awareness, civic consciousness and community cultivation Transference * North-South, South-South, and public-private partnerships and collaboration for co-creation of online communities Community Ownership & Strengthening * Studies of efforts of involving citizens as stakeholders in initiatives to promote democracy, social justice and equity by strengthening their capabilities and promoting their involvement in online communities. * Important Dates: - Submission Deadline (new date): 28 February 2011 - Notification to Authors (new date): 31 March 2011 - Final Camera-Ready Submission and Early Registration (new date): Until 28 April 2011 - Late Registration (new date): After 28 April 2011 - Conference: Rome, Italy, 20- 22 July 2011 * Conference Location The conference will be held in Rome, Italy * Secretariat IADIS Secretariat - IADIS INTERNATIONAL CONFERENCE E-DEMOCRACY, EQUITY AND SOCIAL JUSTICE 2011 Rua Sao Sebastiao da Pedreira, 100, 3 1050-209 Lisbon, Portugal E-mail: secretariat@edemocracy-conf.org Web site: http://www.edemocracy-conf.org/ * Program Committee e-Democracy, Equity and Social Justice 2011 Conference Program Chair Gurmit Singh, University of Leeds, UK MCCSIS 2011 General Conference Co-Chairs: Piet Kommers, University of Twente, The Netherlands Pedro Isaas, Universidade Aberta (Portuguese Open University), Portugal Committee Members: * * for committee list please refer to http://www.edemocracy-conf.org/committees.asp * Registered participants in the e-Democracy conference may attend the other conferences part of MCCSIS 2011 free of charge. Category:Democracy Category:s6